Holding you closer than most
by jandixjunpyo
Summary: After his wife's tragic death, Onodera is widowed, taking care of his children. He mourns for An's death, but regrettebly hates himself for not being able to love the mother of his children. When family and friends notice that he is becoming neglectant towards his own health, they seek a personal assistant for him.But Will it be enough to pick up the pieces?
1. Chapter 1

**Holding you closer than most**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

" _County Emergency! This is EMS Unit 201 en route with a single patient from a two-car, head-on road crash!" The EMS radio broadcasts. "The patient has not yet been identified. Female. Probably mid 20's. Briefly trapped in the vehicle until authorities arrived at the scene. Patient was conscious for brief minutes after the accident, and is now awake and agitated as we arrive to the ER."_

 _The other end of the EMS radio typed information of the patient up, letting doctors and nurses know to rush outside and await their arrival. "What are the vitals?"_

" _Patient has slightly elevated blood pressure, facial cuts, concussion, and blood in both nostrils. Breathing seems fine, and lungs are clear. No obvious damage to the abdomen." The EMT's radio. "The patient has been strapped to a board as of three minutes ago, and put in a cervical collar to protect her spine from further injury. We have given her an oxygen mask and IV saline."_

" _Alright. How long until you will arrive?"_

" _We will be in the department in two minutes!"_

 _..._

 _..._

 _The paramedics rushed the stretcher out of the ambulance, rolling it into the hospital in a hurry. "Quickly, she complains of pain in her neck, back and chest!" One of the paramedics call out, taking her blood pressure once again. "Her blood pressure's risen! But her neuro exam seems perfectly normal! There's no apparent injury on her neck or back!"_

 _That stretcher is quickly accompanied by a doctor; he takes he chart, examine it and quickly making a decision as to where to send her after listening to her pulse. "Bring her into room 304. I hear few crackling sounds in her left lung. There's slight bruising on the chest but no signs of danger from the heart. But the pulse is strong. This needs to be tended to. And someone identify her and get her family on the phone!"_

 _Nurses help the doctor, unstrapping her from the original stretcher, and lifting her onto a bed for treatment. The doctor is quickly gathering X-rays of her neck, spine, chest and abdomen. Nurses quickly tend to her bleeding from her nostrils and facial cuts as the doctor examines the X-rays._

" _Ah shit." The doctor runs a hand frustratingly through his hair._

" _What is it Sir?" One of the nurses ask._

" _She had signs of traumatic aortic disruption."_

* * *

 _A male nurse comes rushing in with the unidentified woman's information. "An Onodera. Age 24!" He rushes the information to the doctor, handing him the slip of identification._

" _Have you contacted her family yet?"_

" _Hai! Her husband and children are in the lobby!" The nurse stands firmly in place, palms sweating and hands shaking from the rush. The doctor bits his lip furiously, scanning and deciding the best decision for the patient._

" _Damn it. Her X-Rays show that she has small signs. But her body is showing no signs at all."_

" _Sir…should we send her to surgery!?" The nurses look at each other impatiently. This requires immediate treatment. But they aren't doctors. Her Medical history has to be reviewed for that kind of treatment. Antidotes. IV's. Morphine. Medicine. There's a chance. But it's slim. At this rate, their lucky that she's breathing._

" _Sir?"_

 _The doctor sits contemplative. Her medical history states that she's alright with surgery. But her body isn't ready to be treated. With Aortic disruption, the only treatment IS surgery. But the question is whether or not to operate immediately. The answer all depends on what the other injuries the patient has suffered and if the aortic rupture is likely to worsen in the next hour._

" _Give her a CT scan. Since it's too risky to move her body for a decent X-ray, I want CT scans stat!"_

" _But sir!" One of the nurses calls out, "Her body is already showing signs of high blood pressure, chest, back and neck pains though there is no real injury at all! Isn't that enough to send her to surgery!? She only has a 20% chance!"_

 _The doctor quickly turned to the nurse, slamming his hand on the computer desk. "I know that! But her body is showing NO SYMPTOMS AT ALL! THAT IS WHY WE CAN'T!"_

" _But sir-!"_

" _DO IT! Or we really will lose her!"_

" _H-Hai!"_

* * *

 _An groaned in pain on the bed. Complaining about pain in her back and neck. Everything hurt. "Ritsu.. Ritsu.." She mumbled softly, slowly drifting in and out of consciousness. "Ritsu.." Her throat felt as if it were being strangled together in a chokehold. Her oxygen was getting shorter and shorter. The smell of blood filled her nostrils; the taste seemed to linger and travel down the clear paths of her throat. She could taste it. She could smell it. She could feel it on her skin._

" _Where's my baby.." An turned her head sideways, seeing unfamiliar faces of nurses and a doctor running around the room with tools and vitals to her care. Her voice felt hoarse. She could barely speak. It hurt. Everything hurt. "My baby.." Her voice strained itself, feeling as if she were only speaking with what blood in her throat didn't dry._

" _Sir! Her CT Scan shows signs of torn aorta!"_

 _Her eyes rolled around the room, hearing distinct voices all around. Words like doctor and surgery. Words that she had no interest in hearing. She wanted to see her stomach. Was her baby okay? She hadn't even told Ritsu she was pregnant yet. He would love her. He would try to love her more. She had to live! She had to live! For her children! For Ritsu! For her parents! She wouldn't give up that easily! She was going to live!_

 _An could feel the bed she lay on begin to move steadily towards the exit. Three nurses pushed her towards unfamiliar double doors. Her eyes averted to the determined looks on their faces. But they were not the faces she wanted to see._

 _She wanted to see her husband's beautiful face. And her children's little pouts. Where were they? Did they not know she was here?_

 _The faint sounds of nurses and doctors exchanging information slowly began to slip away. They spoke no words though their mouths moved, and her eyes began to feel very heavy. She had the urge to sleep, picturing the beautiful family she had with man that she loved and adored._

 _'RItsu.'_

 _She slowly closed her heavy eyes, drifitng off into a word of darkness._

 _'i love you.'_

* * *

 _Ritsu paced in the lobby, where his parents, along with An's, sat with his two children in the chairs. His heart was torn in pieces. It raced. It churned. It pumped. Why did this happen? What did they do wrong to deserve this? He's been here for three hours, waiting. And waiting. And waiting._

 _Was his wife alive? Was she breathing? Was she going to live!?_

" _Papa! I want mommy!" His daughter cried in his mother's arms, holding her white teddy bear tightly and frowning towards his turned back. "Papa!"_

 _Ritsu rubbed his forehead, trying to get himself to calm down and face his 6 year old daughter. "Mitsu. Mommy's seeing the doctor right now. There's nothing Papa can do until she's better." His mother patted Mistu's light brown hair, as the little girl began to shed warm tears._

" _But papa! Mommy said that she would make us something special tonight! Mommy said that she was gonna tell me and Akira-Nii a story!" She turned to her twin brother, pulling on his long sleeve shirt. "Tell Papa Akira-Nii! Tell Papa he has to get Mommy now!"_

 _Her twin brother silently held his knees to his chest. "Mommy's sick Imouto-san. Let her go Mi-Mi's." His younger twin puffed out her pink cheeks, pouting and crying little tears._

" _Onodera Ritsu?" A male nurse held a chart in his hands, searching around the room for anyone with the name. "Onodera Ritsu?" He called again. Ritsu quickly turned towards the direction of the nurse, heading there and seeking information._

" _Yes that's me. How is she?" He asked urgently. This was it. Live or die. Alive or buried. The nurse's lips formed a thin line, his eyes bowed to the ground, hanging his head down low. Ritsu was growing impatient. He had to know. He had to know. "Tell me. Where is she? Can I see her? Please, let me see her!" He felt his cheeks rise up in heat, and eyes begin to blur._

 _The nurse shook his head slowly from side to side. "I'm sorry.."_

* * *

 _The Onodera and Kohinata families wore nothing but black. Ritsu held his children's small, cold hands. His son stood firmly in place, never moving his eyes away from the casket before him. Ritsu could feel Akira occasionally squeeze his hand, but nothing more was shown from him. No tears. No pain. No sorrow. He was as he always was: Unreadable._

 _His daughter bawled into her white teddy bear, suddenly pulling her father towards the casket. "Papa! Why are they burying Mommy! Mommy said that she had a present for us! She said she was gonna always be here! Why are they burying her Papa!? Why!? Stop them! Stop them!" She tugged at Ritsu's arm, pulling and pulling it every which way._

 _Ritsu dug his teeth into his lip. "Mitsu.. Mommy is.."_

" _PAPA! DO SOMETHING!" Her cries shook the depths of his soul. Echoing and echoing. "SHE SAID SHE WAS GONNA COME HOME!"_

 _The warm teardrops that fell from Ritsu's eyes were unseen, but everyone knew that they were there. The warmth of his son's hand soon faded, as he turned and headed closer towards the casket to place a flower. Ritsu held a hand over his eyes, forcing back small sobs of grief and frustration._

" _PAPA! PAPA!"_

 _Her cries began to go unheard, for soon, Ritsu turned away from the burial of the casket, his back towards his wife. He clenched his free hand into a fist, holding it tightly so his knuckles turned white. With the other, he let go of his daughter's hand, picking her up and handing her to his mother._

" _Ritsu.." His father tried to approach him with comfort, but instead, he left towards the black car waiting for him, leaving the burial to the rest of the family._

 _He couldn't bear to see what he hadn't loved._

* * *

 **6 months later:**

"Mitsu! Get your shoes on please! Papa's gonna be late if you don't hurry!" Ritsu chased his daughter around her room, holding her pink buckled shoes in one hand and a hairbrush in the other. "Akira! Are you ready!?" He called out into the living room, hoping that at least someone was ready to go.

"Yes." His son gave a light, simple reply. Akira stood in the middle of the living room with his hands on the straps of his backpack. He laughed internally at the sight before him.

Ritsu took hold of Mitsu, trying to keep her still as she wiggled in his grasp and laughed at how he struggled to get her shoes on. "Mitsu! It's not funny anymore. Please hurry. Papa has an important meeting in ten minutes!"

Mitsu pouted, fidgeting in her father's grasp around her. "Papa! I don't wanna go! Don't make me go!" Ritsu smacked his tongue against his teeth, forcing her shoes to buckle and quickly running the brush through her hair. "SSSHH! Mitsu! You're gonna go." He searched for a hair tie in her messy room, then turning to Akira who stood in the doorway. "Did you eat your cereal?"

"Yes." His son stood, staring expressionless at his father struggling to find a hair tie. "Imouto-san, give Papa your hair tie. Don't be stupid." His twin sister whined and reluctantly gave her father her hair tie.

"Papa! Akira-Nii called me stupid!" She cried, stomping her foot and puffing out her cheeks. Ritsu let out a huff and turned to Akira.

"Akira, don't call her stupid." Ritsu put on her jacket, quickly zipping it up and putting a beanie on her head.

"I didn't call _her_ stupid. I said don't _be_ stupid." Akira and Ritsu's eyes met, both giving off the annoyed vibe.

"Akira, I don't care what you said, just don't say stupid."

"Why?" He asked, purposely trying to piss his father off as he threw Mitsu over his shoulder and rushed to her backpack.

"Tsk, Akira, please. Let's not do this right now okay? Please. I'm late." Ritsu turned off the light to the bedroom, taking the backpack over his shoulder, his wiggling and laughing daughter on the other and the hand of her twin to follow.

"But why?" Akira held his father's hand, waiting for a legit answer. Ritsu quickly closed the front door, locking it and leading them to the car. "Papa, answer me. why can't I say stupid?"

Ritsu swallowed a scream. He hated today already. "Akira, because I said so. Now get in the car." Ritsu opened the back doors, sitting and buckling Mitsu in, and waiting for her twin to follow. Akira crossed his arms, lifting an eyebrow at his dad.

"Not until you tell me why I can't say stupid." Ritsu grit his teeth, but took a deep breath knowing that this wasn't one of his meetings-this was his son. And he loved his son. (he didn't love meetings..) He bent down to his son's level, placing his hands on the smaller shoulders.

"Because stupid is a mean word. People get hurt when they hear it, that's why Papa says that you shouldn't say it." Emerald eyes emerald. Akira frowned a little, then nodded in understanding.

"Okay.."

"Good!" Ritsu picked Akira up, and sat him in the car. "Now buckle up. I'm so late."

* * *

And he forgot.

School didn't start until 10am today. It was only 8:30. He had a meeting in five minutes, and there was no way he would just leave his kids at the school for an hour an a half. Literally, life really hated him.

"Damn it." He mumbled to himself, turning his blinker on and making a turn towards work. Akira stared out the window, while Mitsu played with her white bear on her lap.

"Ooo~ You just swore! Mommy always said that you gotta put ten bucks in the jar if you swear." Mitsu giggled, poking at her twin brother to agree with her. "Right Akira-Nii? Papa's in trouble now!" Akira blinked a few times, then turned to face his father with eager eyes.

"Papa?"

"Yes?"

"This isn't school." Akira looked at the sights they passed through the window, glancing back at his dad after a while.

"Well, You guys actually gotta come to work with me for a little bit." Ritsu laughed hysterically, scratching the nape of his neck and trying his best to smile for his kids.

"AAWWEEE! AGAIN!?" Mitsu complained, frowning and tossing her bear at her brother. "I don't wanna go!"

"Don't throw stuff at me." He fought, doing his own small pout and picking the bear up to hold away from his sister. Mitsu stared at him in horror, taking a deep breath and huffing at him.

"Give it back!" She pulled on his sleeve, as he took the bear and held it up in the air.

"No."

"Papa!"

"Akira!"

"Nii-san!"

"No!"

"Stop it." Ritsu glanced backwards, trying to take hold of the bear, but failed miserably when Akira pulled it too far. "Argh!"

"Papa!" Mitsu called again, beginning to sniffle up in tears. She hit her brother's arm, earning one back on her own. "Ow! Papa!? Give it back Nii-san!"

"Say your sorry!" Akira yelled, pushing his sister off of his arm, and blocking her small slaps and punches.

"No! You say you're sorry!" She cried.

"I asked you first!"

"I asked you second!"

"Akira!"

"What!?"

"Give it back to her!"

"No!"

"Give it Nii-san!"

"Damn it! Give it to me!" Ritsu reached out for the bear again, missing, and then quickly parking the car at their destination. The twins stiffened at the swearing, handing him the bear and looking down at the floor of the car.

Ritsu did an agitated grunt and unbuckled himself. "Unbuckle and get your stuff." They followed orders, unbuckling and putting on their backpacks. Ritsu turned off the car, putting the keys in his pocket and pulling out his phone. "Hey, get out of the car. We gotta go." He dialed a number, grabbing his bag and a few papers he had on the passenger seat.

Akira and Mitsu did as told, waiting for their father to lead them inside. "Papa can i-"

"No." He said firmly, taking her hand, and gesturing for Akira to follow.

* * *

The Company was full of staff running around and having numerous phone calls. Ritsu raced towards the elevator, still holding Mistu's hand with Akira on their tail. They entered the elevator quickly, and the children listening as Ritsu spoke on the phone.

"No-no. I said I DIDN'T want to do that. NO-…Yes, Yes…No. I don't wa- will you wait? I said- well…n-no.. yes! Yes.." Ritsu smacked his teeth, shaking his head with the unpleasant conversation he was having.

Akira stared up at his father for a moment, studying his enthusiasm and anger he didn't have before. Perhaps, it had to do with their mother's death. Ever since then, he noticed a change in his father. He didn't know what word to describe him as. But since that vague, blurred day, his father had a sudden change. He always took care of them to his best ability, yet, he always looked as if he was cold. Jaded, and perhaps bitter.

Akira himself couldn't even remember his mother's face much to be honest. He could remember her singing. Her cooking. Her laugh. But her face, it was like a blank portrait with only her long brown hair and gentle smile. And he didn't know why..

"Papa?" Akira tugged at his father's jacket, gaining his attention from below. Ritsu told the person on the line to hold on, and looked down at Akira in acknowledgement. "Are you gonna leave us in your office with Oba-san?"

Ritsu thought about it for a moment; he actually hadn't gotten that far ahead….

"Um, actually Oba-san isn't gonna be in town for a while. It's just gonna be you and Mitsu. I'll have someone watch over you guys okay?" Ritsu waited for Akira's nod in understanding to continue his phone call.

"But, you're gonna leave us with a stranger then?" He asked.

Ritsu sighed, "Akira, you and Mitsu met everyone here. These people work for Papa. Don't worry, it'll be fine." Mitsu frowned at her father who went back to talking/yelling on the phone, and then at her brother who had an expressionless face on once again.

The elevator opened, revealing many more bustling people passing by and yelling. It seemed that everyone in this place was in a hurry. Ritsu hung up the phone, stuffing it in his pocket and then rushed out of the opened access.

They headed down a busy hallway, following closely behind their dad and waiting for somewhere less draining. "Onodera-Sama!" A blonde haired woman with hazel eyes rushed towards his side and handed him papers. "The interview is here for 9am. Did you want to speak with him now?" She followed closely by his side, slightly pushing Akira further behind his father so that she could be there. Ritsu glanced back and forth at her, then ahead of him; subconsciously wandering his eyes to her tightly fitted shirt that surrounded her breasts.

"Uh.. W-What? What interview?" He asked, almost dragging Akira and Mitsu by the hands.

"The personal secretary assistant you put an application out for."

"W-what? I didn't-" _'Mother….'_ "Um….-Sure, make it quick. Bring them to my office. My meeting started almost ten minutes ago." The woman nodded, rushing back down the other end of the hall and leaving Ritsu to turn into his office and settle his children. "Okay, I'll try to be quick. I have something important to take care of and then I'll come and take you to school. Be good. No fighting. I don't wanna hear that you guys went wandering off into the manga section."

The twins nodded in unison, setting down their backpacks and laying down on the carpeted floor to play with the few toys they kept in there. Ritsu set down his bag, digging through it for some important papers he prayed he stuffed in there.

"Oh no, oh no. Don't tell me I left it." He mumbled to himself, not noticing the office door opening.

"Onodera-Sama," The woman from just seemingly seconds prior poked her head inside, waiting for the 'okay' to step in side.

"Shit, shit, shit." Ritsu tossed papers every which way, running a hand through his silky brown hair. Akira and Mitsu looked up at the woman they had come to dislike since their first meeting with her months ago. Ritsu turned to face the blonde woman in the doorway, racing towards her. "Ah! Akane-san! Can you do me a HUGE favor!?" Ritsu pleaded with puppy-dog emeralds, hands in a pleading form before her. She placed a hand on her hip, handing him a cup of coffee and tapping a finger on her chin.

"Well of course Onodera-Sama, but what do I get out of it?" Ritsu froze in place, thinking of what she could possibly want.

"Well, what do you want?" He asked, not noticing the taller figure behind her.

"Take me out to dinner. And I'll do whatever you want." She winked at him, making a small blush rise on his cheeks. Ritsu shook his head in agreement,

"yes! Sure! Just PLEASE get me the copies to the new proposal for the meeting." The woman, Akane, nodded, giving him a light pat on the shoulder and gesturing to the man behind her.

"Fine. Go to your meeting and I'll bring them to you. But first, this is Takano Masamune. He's the applicant for the position." Akane moved from the view of the taller figure, showing a man with dark raven hair, and intriguing amber eyes. Ritsu looked at him for a brief second, taking a big chug from his coffee and handing back to Akane.

"You're hired. First task, watch them." Ritsu brushed passed him, with Akane behind him, and giving a small wave to his kids. Takano stood frozen in the doorway. Watch _kids?_

"But Onodera-Sama I-"

"Bye guys! I'll be right back! Be good!" Ritsu turned to Takano, "Don't screw up."

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, so I'd like to thank NVCiel first and for most, for always helping stir ideas and make them into something so much more complex. Also, my sister/editor Fairygirl34. Lol. Hope you liked it and was worth reading. I'm sorry An-Chan! I like you but you just had to die in this one-Gomen~ xc**

 **And FYI: In this story, Ritsu is CEO of Onodera publishing already. (still 25) And his twins are 6 years. Also, in this story, I'm doing something that widowers had to do back in the day-with was mourn. So he's gonna be in mourning for 6 months to a year. And if you don't know what that means, it means that he wears nothing but black for that period of time and only goes out for work. But in his case, I'm doing 6 months of mourning-which means by this time, he is ready to start dating, going to parties, and actually allowed to enjoy life to what he can. I did this mourning bit because I see his mother as old-class, this is something that they do in his family, so yea.**

 **Anyone who favorites, follows or reviews, thank you. And anyone who even takes time to read it, thank you. It is encouraging to see that people can enjoy something that you created, you know? Anyways, have a nice day/evening (wherever you are) lol.**

 **P.S. To those of you waiting for the drabbles and Memento Mori chapters to come out, It's coming soon. Sorry for it being so late. I'm lazy sometimes.**


	2. Chapter 2: Rule number one

**Holding you closer than most**

 **Chapter 2: Rule number one**

* * *

" _And if you're still breathing, you're the lucky ones._

 _Cause most of us are heaving through corrupted lungs._

 _Setting fire to our insides for fun._

 _Collecting names of the lovers that went wrong.._

 _The lovers that went wrong.."-Youth by daughter_

* * *

Takano, secretly irritated, stared at the children before him as they play on the circler, brown carpet that hugged the tile floor. Their backpacks lay behind them, leaning closer to the chocolate covered desk he presumed was their father's. The raven continuously wondered what he had to do _exactly_. Did he simply sit and 'watch them?' The thought confused him profoundly. It was certainly an unwavering idea, but nonetheless, he did not like the way he was told _'don't screw up.'_ This was an editing job! And he was a very special, intuitive, talented man. He was the best of the best. He was one of the top notch editors in Japan. He took this job because Onodera Publishing was not only successful, but well-known. And this could boost his career even more so. People knew his name in the business. But why not have them know it on the bustling streets of Tokyo? This was an extraordinary opportunity to fulfill this success. But he wouldn't be able to take hold of those possibilities if he was watching the CEO's bratty-looking children.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Takano felt a small tug at his denim jeans. Brown, amber eyes glanced below, spotting the girl of the identical children, Staring up at him with big, round, green eyes. Her emeralds were a dark shade of green, almost grass green. And her hair was a light, tanned brown, tied back in a braid that rested on the nape of her neck. Her small, slightly stubby fingers wrapped curiously around his pants, indicating that she wanted his attention. Reluctantly, he fought the urge to push her gently away, and speak in the most mollifying* tone he could muster.

"What is it?" He continued to study her with a poker face, awaiting for whatever the young girl had to say. Her cheeks lit up in a small, light pink, as she smiled at the expressionless face before her.

"Jiisan*, I have to go to the bathroom." Mitsu, still holding onto Takano's pant leg, took hold of his other with her free hand. "I really gotta go." The raven sighed internally, lips forming a thin line together. _'She's only a child, Masamune. Get hold of yourself.'_ He took an inaudible sigh to himself, thinking of what he should be _doing_ to help solve her problem.

"Then I suggest you go." He suggested, as if it were the most obvious answer in the world. And indeed, it was. However, seeing that she had never removed her tight grip on his jeans, she would be asking his company to the destination, he assumed.

"But I can't go alone." _'Bingo.'_ "Papa always stands by the door to wait for me. Will you stand by the door to wait for me to Jiisan?" Takano stood somewhat baffled and internally embarrassed at the request, but decided against fighting the bonus points he'd be earning if he was able to get he children to adore him.

"I suppose so.."

* * *

Ritsu sat with his legs crossed, his left foot bobbing up and down for train of thought to swivel around in his head. He read through a set of papers, crossing off possible mistakes or downfalls his company could head to. His job as a CEO and authority over his father's company was intimidating. And yet, beneath his skin, he preferred work over being a widowed father. Balancing authority and power over love and discipline was never to be an easy task. He loved his children; he loved them more than any father really would, but all the while, he mourns for his deceased wife. Though no one but herself knew, he did not love her. He could not bring himself to love her as she loved him. Perhaps he loved her because she loved and adored him. He loved her, but he was not _in_ love with her. An was like a coffee cup. Beautiful. Exquisite. A unique and undeniable design, but there was no passion between them. No heat exchanged. For An, she had personally told him several times that just being near the brunette made her heart race and ache with yearning. She held him if and whenever he allowed her to, without fault, she had never betrayed or strayed from being the perfect wife for him. He mourned for her as his sister, as his friend, as the mother of his children, but never could he mourn for her as his wife.

And perhaps that was _why_ he mourned for her.

He mourned because he _couldn't_ mourn for her. And the thought simply made him all the more disgusted with himself.

"Onodera-Sama, We've made a list of all the possible drafts that could be used, as you asked. Would you like to see them now?" One of the editor and chiefs held a piece of paper in the air, holding it out to Ritsu's direction as he quietly took them.

"Also, the Manga Department had a request for the next meeting to discuss the amount of copies to go on sale this next week." Another staff member flipped through a planner, scanning for openings in his schedule. Ritsu hummed in reply, setting down all the papers and files in his hands.

"I'll let my new personal assistant take care of the arrangements." The staff in the room looked at one another, silently whispering unanswered questions with their eyes.

"Um, Onodera-Sama," One woman dared to speak up, "Who is the new assistant?"

"Just some man unprepared for hell." Ritsu organized his items into a neat pile. The others quickly exchanged glances once again, some shrugging and some excited for the new member soon to join their depths of despair in the business. They all knew what happened to the last assistant….

Ritsu caught sight of his staffs' attention wandering. He sat upright, folding his hands in front of him. "Well, that concludes our meeting. Any questions before I leave?"

Mitsu stood on her tippy toes over the marble sink, washing her small hands in the warm water that streamed out. She hummed a light tune, before drying her hands on some paper towels and exiting the bathroom. There, leaning against the wall, stood her new Jiisan. "Jiisan!~" She sung out, skipping towards his direction before seeing her father come out of a nearby room. "PAPA!" Mitsu ran towards her father, jumping straight into his arms, and completely forgetting about her Jiisan who was now taken by surprise.

"Mitsu, what are you doing out here by yourself?" Ritsu held her with a concerned face. Mitsu shook her head, holding her father's cheeks in her hands.

"Papa, Jiisan waited for me right there." She said happily, pointing towards Takano, who was now standing few feet away. "I had to go to the bathroom, and Jiisan took me." Ritsu raised his brows, nodding in a distinct impression of the new hire.

"You don't say?" He mumbled to himself, somewhat lost in thought once again. Mitsu pulled her hands from her father's face as he set her down, telling her to go back to the office to get ready for school. He stood there momentarily, before turning to Takano who stood quietly near. "Sorry for making you watch them all of a sudden. You're name was Takano Masamune correct?" Takano nodded with a blank expression,

"Yes, that's me." Ritsu thought for a second, before checking his watch.

"Well, we have time to discuss your future here if you're still up for the job."

"I'd appreciate that Onodera-Sama."

…

…

…

"So tell me, Takano-san, how long have you been an editor?" Ritsu read over the application papers, taking small notes on the side.

"I've been an editor for 5, almost 6 years. I previously worked for the magazine 'Earth' before leaving for certain reasons."

"I see. Well, as I must ask, what do you expect to get out of working here? And why do you think that you are any better than the next guy in line?" Ritsu folded his hands in front of him, only wanting to hear one answer. It wasn't that he expected his employees to be perfect. In fact, he would prefer them to be the humans that they are.

"I expect to boost my career and create more success under my belt. I'm not perfect, but I think I'm damn near when it comes to my job." Ritsu raised an eyebrow, staring into the amber eyes that secretly intimidated him.

"Damn near perfect huh?"

"…" Takano stared into the emerald eyes across from him-oddly enough, he had this thumping in his chest that wouldn't go away.

"Well, I already have a list of two months worth of work for you. That is, if you can take it, of course." Takano and Ritsu somewhat glared into each other's eyes, competing with each other for dominance though they didn't know why they actually had to.

"Of course, Onodera-Sama." Takano's lips played a small smirk, causing the brunette to grin in approval of his new assistant.

"Then let's get started."

* * *

"My first task is _what?"_ Takano strained his eyes through the lens of his glasses, still trying to comprehend why he had to take children, that were not even his, to school.

Ritsu handed Takano a set of keys, placing them in the palm of his hands before opening his office door where his children stood. "You said you were up for the job. And if you really are, you'll follow rule number one." Ritsu held out his arms to his children, where Mitsu had immediately made her way inside. Akira stared pokerfaced, slouching in stance and keeping his small hands hidden in his pockets.

"And what's rule number one, if I may ask Onodera-Sama." The raven somewhat clenched the car keys in his hand, finding himself more irritated than earlier. Ritsu looked over his shoulder, holding Mitsu in his arms and ruffling his sons' hair.

"I've been nice enough to give you that information through email on your phone. Follow that, and all will be just fine. Also, if something goes wrong, fix it. I won't hesitate to fire you if you miss something." Ritsu set Mitsu down, giving her a light kiss on the head, and doing the same to Akira. He opened the car door, settling them inside and then closing the door. Ritsu turned to face the raven, leaning his back against the cool window of his car. "I don't accept half-assed work. So do it right the first time, or give up now."

Takano tried to hide the obvious irritation and twitching of his left eye. _'I never do half-assed work!'_ He screamed to himself, quite, inexplicably frustrated at the methods his new boss had. But the raven knew he was important to both his career and his future at any company. This petite, almost feminine, attractive widow was the one person who could give or take from his success. As much as he hated to admit it, Onodera Ritsu was the one person he could _not_ manipulate.

At least not yet.

"So, Takano-san, please feel free to call Akane if you have any questions or concerns. And if you quit halfway, then make sure you swallow that pride of yours when applying for another company." Ritsu grinned to himself, covering a small laugh threatening to escape. He really was a sadist. Takano kept silent, knowing that he really could ruin this advantage with his sarcasm and insults.

"Jah, see ya." Ritsu waved to his children through the window one last time, before heading back into his company's building.

Takano stood, dumbfounded and provoked, noticing the girl of the twins smudging her hand prints over the inside of the window. _'What a pain,'_ He mused to himself, bothered by the situation he had gotten himself into. It seemed as if everyone knew this male's name, his success, his foundation. And yet, he did not seem the type to create so much of it. He couldn't even make it to work on time. So how was it that he held the name? The disturbing thoughts irked his insides, but nonetheless, was determined to prove his worth.

He stepped inside the car, turning on the ignition and opening his email to find a large set of tasks, all set by so called 'rules.'

"Rule number one.. never give the kids what they want." Takano stole a glance at the two children calmly sitting in the back seat. They seemed quiet and good. For what reason this was rule number one, he hadn't any clue as to why. He closed the email, setting his phone in the cup holder and heading out of the company parking lot, and into the bustling streets of Tokyo.

"Jiisan, what's your first name?" Mitsu suddenly asked, breaking the thick, awkward silence that they seemed to be adjusted to. Takano took a peak at the children through the rearview mirror, seeing those big, curious green eyes boring into him for an answer. While the other child, wore a seemingly usual poker face, though not hiding the curiosity in his own soft, hazel eyes.

Takano stopped at the traffic light, sighing underneath his breath, still pondering why rule one was about the children. "It's Takano Masamune." He answered, making a turn into yet another crowded street. They went silent once again, all thinking their own thoughts.

"Jiisan?" Mitsu spoke again, holding her bear in her arms and staring out the smudged window.

"Yes?" He was beginning to hate this job even more so than he did an hour ago. _'Could this get any worse?'_

"Did you know that Akira-Nii sleeps without socks? Papa always tells him that he'll catch a cold, but Akira doesn't listen. He's gonna be bad when he's older, huh Akira-Nii?" Akira looked at her, death glare never turning away from her happy, naïve one. Before Takano could respond, Akira spoke up.

"Shut up Imouto-san. You don't know anything." Takano lifted an eyebrow, somewhat agreeing with the small boy behind him. But his thought instantly changed when he saw Mistu's lips quivering and tears forced out of the corner of her eyes.

"Don't tell me to shut up!" She cried, hugging her bear to her chest and burying her pink face in it. Takano kept silent, focusing only on the road ahead of him. _'Almost there. Almost there.'_

"Shut up. Shut up. Shut up." Akira fought back, continuously telling her to be quiet as she cried. Mitsu began a tantrum, wiggling in her seat and letting out sobs that were unnecessary.

"You Shut up!"

"No." Akira responded, crossing his arms and staring at the scenery around them.

"Jiisan!" She yelled quite loud, for Takano, suddenly startled, swerved in his tracks, then adjusting himself back into his lane.

"Holy shit." He cursed to himself, taking a glare at the young girl behind him. "What the hell!?" He asked, momentarily forgetting this was his boss' children he was dealing with. She looked at him with wide eyes, mouth parted open in shock.

"OOOOOOOOOOO~~! You said a bad word! You said TWO!" She held up two fingers, staring at them in complete and utter shock. "You said SHIT! And then you said HELL!" Takano froze in place, both he and Akira turned to her with wide eyes.

Takano knew he was fired.

Akira and Takano met eyes, somewhat exchanging conversation and reasoning without words. Akira turned to his sister, laying a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Imouto-san, I drew a picture for you yesterday. But you can't see it till we get home, okay?" Her mind immediately changed subjects, suddenly wide eyed for a whole different reason.

"REALLY!? Akira-Nii! I thought you hated me! Thank you so much! I'm gonna show Papa when he gets home today!" She smiled greatly, tears still forming themselves at the corner of her eyes. He made a quick wipe of her nose with her sleeve, now happily crying. Takano and Akira secretly rolled their eyes. _'tsundere.'_ They thought in unison.

When they finally reached the school, the three got out of the car, heading towards with sign-in sheets with their backpacks and lunch pails. Takano grumbly signed the sheet, giving the date and names of the children.

The three all stood across from each other, Mitsu still holding her bear, Akira and Takano both wearing their usual poker faces. Takano stood rather awkwardly, was it okay to leave? He knew very well he did not want to get any physical contact more than he had to, but he also knew it would not only be rude to simply leave, but he could easily be tattled on about his foul mouth to their 'papa', which made it all the more difficult to simply walked away. Takano pulled out his phone, opening the email once again to see if there was anything more to do with the kids besides not giving them what they want.

He scrolled down, seeing one little note at the end of rule one. _'Don't forget to take Mistu's bear.'_ Takano immediately glanced at the bear she held lovingly in her arms. He might be a deadpanned, straight forward tyrant, but he wasn't heartless. If he did take the bear, she might tell on his little slip of the tongue earlier.

"Ehem," He cleared his throat awkwardly, hoping that she wouldn't cause a scene. Akira and Mitsu's eyes wandered to the raven, waiting for something. Takano took a step towards Mitsu, patting her head stiffly, then reaching down to her bear. Before his hand could even touch it, she pulled away in a swift move, pouting at his actions.

"Don't touch. She just got washed." Takano frowned, taking a whiff of air through his nose and preparing himself for a bloody battle.

"I'm sorry Mitsu-Chan, but your father says that I have to take the bear." Akira stood amused, somewhat snorting behind his poker face. He turned away, waving a small goodbye and a mumble of 'good luck.' Mitsu watched her brother leave, attempting to follow him, she turned her back towards the raven, ready to run into school like she was about to get mugged.

Takano took notice, also preparing for the fireworks. She was definitely going to scream, but this was on the list. And he had only been working for the man for less than three hours, he couldn't fail now. Takano pointed at the sky, pretending there was something there.

"Hey look at that!" He spoke, in an attempted cheerful tone. Mitsu turned to look, too distracted to realize that Takano had come close enough in range to steal the bear right out of her hands. Once she felt the presence gone, she averted her sight to see her Jiisan running off with the bear to the car.

She caught some of the school's staff by surprise when she screamed at the top of her lungs. "PPPPAAAAAAPPPPAAAAAA~!"

Takano could hear her screams. He could hear it so loudly, even as he drove away as quicker than lightening. He didn't know why, but her scream sent shivers down his spine. He was definitely fired now. He just knew it.

* * *

 **Haha, to those of you who followed/favorited/reviewed, thank you very much. I'm glad you've enjoyed the first chapter. I hope you liked this chapter as much as the first one.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own SIH. Or Characters. Etc.**

 ****Quote at beginning is from a song called 'youth' by daughter. It's a sad but beautiful song. Leave me some reviews to let me know what you think! Jah!~**

 ***Mollifying: means not irritated**

 **PS: I know the daughter's a brat. Lol I get frustrated just writing her character. Haha.**


End file.
